1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator foot door opener and more particularly pertains to a new foot door opener attachment for a refrigerator for easily and conveniently opening the door of a refrigerator with little effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refrigerator foot door opener is known in the prior art. More specifically, refrigerator foot door opener heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,837; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,863; U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,416; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,508; U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,661; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,447.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foot door opener attachment for a refrigerator. The inventive device includes a mounting bracket being adapted to securely attach to a side wall of the refrigerator near where the door to the refrigerator can be opened; and also includes a spring-loaded lever being pivotally mounted at a central portion thereof to the mounting bracket and having a second end, a first end, and a spring member being securely attached to the mounting bracket and to the first end to bias the first end of the spring-loaded lever out of contact with the door of the refrigerator; and further includes a foot support member being securely mounted to the second end of the spring-loaded lever; and also includes a door opening member securely attached to the first end of the spring-loaded lever.
In these respects, the foot door opener attachment for a refrigerator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and conveniently opening the door of a refrigerator with little effort.